<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Driving While Sober by StrawberryRiceCake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550284">Driving While Sober</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryRiceCake/pseuds/StrawberryRiceCake'>StrawberryRiceCake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Secret Relationship, oikawa is drunk, this takes place either in their third year or just after it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryRiceCake/pseuds/StrawberryRiceCake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi pulls up to a house with his phone in his hand. </p>
<p>“Ah, yeah this has to be it.” </p>
<p>It’s about 1 in the morning and he’s at a random house to pick up Oikawa, Matsukawa and Hanamaki from a party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro &amp; Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Driving While Sober</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi pulls up to a house with his phone in his hand. </p>
<p>“Ah, yeah this has to be it.” </p>
<p>It’s about 1 in the morning and he’s at a random house to pick up Oikawa, Matsukawa and Hanamaki from a party. Iwaizumi was invited too but he had to look after his baby cousin until his parents got home. </p>
<p>Iwaizumi checks the address one more time, but he doesn’t really have to. There’s people starting to come out of the house and he can see a bunch of silhouettes through the windows. He then sees the idiots themselves drag each other out of the party. Oikawa is having the worst time walking and Hanamaki is having to hold him up. He can only imagine how many drinks the captain had.</p>
<p>Hanamaki opens the passenger side door and shoves Oikawa into it, getting him buckled as well before taking the back seat with Matsukawa. </p>
<p>“Thank you Iwaizumi!” Hanamaki says, a little slurred. </p>
<p>“Iwa-Chan?” Oikawa looks at his surroundings, now realizing where he is. He looks beside him and sees the familiar face. “Iwa-Chan!” He moves to hug him but can only reach so far because of his seat belt. “I missed you!” </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, just sit tight. I’m taking you home.” Iwaizumi says, pushing away the taller boy. He can smell the alcohol on his breath. Oikawa behaves himself and sits still but that’s probably because of how intoxicated he is currently.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi hasn’t been driving for a while but he’s the only one in their friend group who knows how to. It’s not very common to have a drivers license where they live because you can walk almost anywhere. He wanted to learn how to drive in case there’s any reason, like a job opportunity or maybe a trip or like right now, picking up his drunk friends on a Friday night.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi finally pulls up to the first stop, Oikawa’s house. </p>
<p>“Okay Shitty-kawa. You’re home.” Iwaizumi unbuckles himself and leans over to unbuckle Oikawa when the taller boy grabs his head and smashes their lips together. </p>
<p>Matsukawa and Hanamaki stare at them, shocked but do not say a word. They steal a glance at each other to make sure they just saw the same thing.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi forcefully pushes back Oikawa.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you doing?!” Iwaizumi says wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He’s embarrassed that Oikawa would do such a thing in front of other people. </p>
<p>“Come inside.” The captain offers with a seductive look.</p>
<p>“What?!” Iwaizumi yells. This makes Oikawa laugh a bit.</p>
<p>“Don’t play dumb. I’m asking you if you want to do it. Although, my parents are home so we’d have to stay quiet.”</p>
<p>“Oikawa-“ Iwaizumi starts but is cut off again.</p>
<p>“Or would you rather do it in the car like we did last week?” Oikawa leans in close to the ace. Iwaizumi pushes him back.</p>
<p>“Oikawa STOP.” </p>
<p>“What? Usually you’re all over me when we get to my house.” Oikawa teases.</p>
<p>“Just shut up, idiot!” Iwaizumi is humiliated at this point.</p>
<p>“Why? I don’t understand you right now, Hajime.”</p>
<p>“Are you an actual idiot!? Did you forget that Matsukawa and Hanamaki are still in the backseat!?” </p>
<p>Oikawa scrunches up his face in confusion, turns to the back seat and sees the two boys sitting there awkwardly, shocked, and flustered. Oikawa’s eyebrows shot up and his face goes red, finally realizing the situation he’s in.</p>
<p>“Holy shit! Oh my god!” Oikawa’s now going into panic mode because he just said a bunch of embarrassing things in front of his best friends. “Okay well I’m gonna go now!” He says awkwardly, as if nothing happened. Oikawa hops out of the car and practically runs to his front door. Iwaizumi watches him, to make sure he gets inside before sighing and putting his face in his hands.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, guys.” Iwaizumi says but into his hands. Oikawa absolutely humiliated him.</p>
<p>“No it’s fine. We just didn’t know you two were like that.” Hanamaki says still in shock.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s been like this for a while.” Iwaizumi tried to calm down a little bit before getting back on the road.</p>
<p>“How long?” Matsukawa asks.</p>
<p>“Maybe a year?” Iwaizumi says before taking a turn.</p>
<p>“A year? You two have been fucking for almost a year now and we didn’t hear about it?” Matsukawa teases.</p>
<p>“Oh my god.” Iwaizumi laughs a bit. “I didn’t know how you’d guys react! Two guys in a relationship is weird!”</p>
<p>“Nah, I don’t think so!” Matsukawa says.</p>
<p>“Yeah me neither!” Hanamaki replies.</p>
<p>“Really?” Iwaizumi pulls up to the Matsukawa’s house. </p>
<p>“Yeah! It’s totally fine by me!” Matsukawa unbuckles before turning to Hanamaki. “Hey, Hanamaki, wanna come inside?” </p>
<p>Iwaizumi jolts. </p>
<p>“Sure!” Hanamaki unbuckles himself before following the dark haired boy. </p>
<p>“Thank you Iwaizumi!” Matsukawa calls out before shutting the door. He then catches up to Hanamaki and wraps his arm around him and pulls him close.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s eyes grow wide. He watches them as they fumble inside Matsukawa’s house.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi sits in his car for a second to collect his thoughts. He takes a few deep breaths before putting it in drive, turning around and driving in the direction of Oikawa’s house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully there’s no spelling errors &lt;3<br/>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>